


I'll Place The Moon Within Your Heart [Original Posted Version]

by KiaraAlexisKlay



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: David Bowie As Jareth The Goblin King Inspired By Klaus's Dimples & Hot Body, F/M, Klaroline Fall Bingo 2020, Soulmate AU, The Original Hybrid, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraAlexisKlay/pseuds/KiaraAlexisKlay
Summary: This is getting a sequel soon-ish.  But when I do, this particular drabble will be getting a spit-n-polish upgrade.Klaroline Fall Bingo 2020 - Prompt: Sweetheart, You Are The Treat
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I'll Place The Moon Within Your Heart [Original Posted Version]

“Trick or treat for New Orleans, indeed!”

Giving a mocking toast in the direction of Marcel’s little pompous speech, Caroline brought the goblet – an honest to goodness real brass goblet polished to an impressive matte sheen– to lips twisted in wry, humor and took a quick pull.

**_“Sweetheart…_ You _are the treat.”_**

She barely had time to swallow and pull a slight face at the overly sweet flavor that hid the impressive amount of alcohol in the cocktail before she was spinning about, dress swishing and flaring with her movement as the few artful curls she’d left out of her updo flirted with her shoulders.

Fangs pricked at her gums, frustrated with the control Caroline was exerting, and she was suddenly grateful for both the dark, and the delicate pieces of her Venetian inspired masque. They hid the blood pitched veins that she didn’t quite have mastery over yet as she faced her unexpected companion and there was no trying to stop the near impossible acceleration that was her heart beat.

“Someone must be afraid of mirrors since you obviously haven’t seen yourself,” the words tumbled out before she thought to censor them, and the vicious monster in her veins reveled in the sharp inhale the stranger released even as she wanted to die [again] of embarrassment at her cheesy response.

He was her Match.

Her soulmate was _here_ of all places.

“I believe I am flattered,” he purred and Caroline had to swallow, not bothering to hide her perusal as she unashamedly ogled the man in front of her, amused to find he took the opportunity to do the same to her.

Based off the clipped accent that practically fornicated on the altar of her eardrums, Caroline should not have been surprised to find that the voice had a body to match and she had to blink in an effort not to be overwhelmed.

For someone who probably only had an inch or two on her own tall frame, the sheer _presence_ and danger that rolled off his lean frame was distracting, especially dressed as he was, in shades of black and antiqued gold. Her every childhood David Bowie as the Goblin King fantasies had come to life and once more her fangs threatened to emerge with the sudden bout of arousal that nearly took her by surprise.

Black suede slim fit trousers poured over muscled thigh to slither into calf high heeled leather boots. The gilet vest was embroidered in antique black and gold and barely contained the sleek blousy shirt beneath, the almost obscene depth of the vee neck showing off a truly decadent swath of his chest, and the textured tailcoat jacket was actually embroidered as well with actual beads.

“Perhaps you should be,” she found herself flirting back, inwardly chastising herself for her lack of control regarding her soulmate’s appearance. “Bold choice,” Caroline nodded in reference to a truly splendid mask in keeping with Marcel’s Masquerade theme for Halloween this year.

The fit of the leather was obviously custom –made for her mate, giving a structure for the wolf head shape, complete with ears and an extended muzzle. Someone obviously took time to hammer out and laser cut thin metal bits to give emphasis to eyes, ears, mouth and other contour spots again going with the black and gold theme.

All that dark made his gray-blue eyes stand out even further and Caroline took an unneeded breath at the intensity singularly focused on her person.

The self-proclaimed “King” of New Orleans that she somehow found herself among the outskirts of his ‘court’ had an agenda against the wolf shifters that went past what she had been informed was natural vampire-wolf bias.

Brave choice indeed.

“Indeed, Love,” the devil’s smile on those impossibly raspberry stained lips was all the more startling at the hint of fang.

_What a treat, indeed,_ Caroline thought faintly, and swallowed.

She had a sudden premonition that she needed all the luck she could get on such notice: she had a feeling she was going to need it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is getting a sequel soon-ish. But when I do, this particular drabble will be getting a spit-n-polish upgrade.
> 
> Klaroline Fall Bingo 2020 - Prompt: Sweetheart, You Are The Treat


End file.
